battlenetworkrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Battle Network 5
Overview '"DON'T RUN TEAM PROTOMAN, IT IS SLOWER / TOO RANDOM", SunsetBlade 6/16/2013' MMBN5 is the longest of the 6 BN games for speedrunning purposes, the sheer number of unavoidable virus encounters just skyrokets your time in the mid-late game. Peripherals Battle Chip Gate teaser: http://imgur.com/zufLMkH E-Reader Cards Dark Chips Liberation Missions MMBN5 introduces the mechanic of liberation missions into the game, of the 9 missions codded into the game only 6 are required for an any% run, the other 3 are needed for 100%. The Liberation Team As you progress through the game Lan and Megaman will befriend other navis and they will join your liberation team, the navis you recruit (and their counterpart in the other version) are displayed below. Spoilers Team Protoman Team Colonel *Operator: Megaman in BOTH *Leader: Protoman <> Colonel *Tank: Magnetman <> Knightman *Scout: Gyroman <> Shadowman *Destroyer: Napalman <> Tomahawkman *Expert: Searchman <> Numberman *Support: Meddy <> Toadman Navi Availbility In order to avoid the game becoming too easy, you are limited to a maximum of 6 navis in a given liberation mission, the navis you have available are fixed and as follows: Required Missions: *ACDC 3 - Operator, Leader *Oran 2 - Operator, Leader, Tank *Scilab 3 - Operator, Leader, Tank, Scout *End 2 - Leader, Tank, Scout, Destroyer *End 5 - Operator, Leader, Tank, Destroyer, Expert *Undernet 4 - Operator, Scout, Destroyer, Expert, Support Optional Missions: *Nebula 1: Operator, Leader, Tank, Destroyer, Expert *Nebula 3: Operator, Scout, Destroyer, Expert, Support *Nebula 5: Operator, Leader, Scout, Tank, Support HP Memory Curve | class="xl67" style="width:179pt" width="239"| | class="xl67" style="border-left:none;width:177pt" width="236"| |} ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- | | | |} Chip Effect Codes ='Gyroman'= Input this code as soon as you use the Gyroman Chip. ='Larkman'= As soon as you use the Larkman chip press this sequence, it will make a beep if entered correctly. NeoVarSwrd If you hold down 'A' and put in a button sequence fast, you will get a wider range for NeoVarSwrd *CrossSwrd slash: Down, Right, Up * Double LifeSwrd slash: Up, B, Down, B, Up, B * SuperSonicBoom slash: Left, Right, Left, B SearchMan Chip Extra Effect Contributed By: LordeOfDarkness. 00 * Shademan Extra Effects When you use the Shademan SP/DS chip, as soon as you see Shademan come up, immediately press the following codes for an extra effect to his attack. Contributed By: naroman227. 00 * VarSwrd To use these, you must hold down the 'A' button and quickly put in the sequence. These only work with VarSwrd. Z-Saber To use this, you must hold the A button while using Z-Saber, and input the following code on the third slash. You must be holding A while it is slashing, and the code must be inputted on the third slash. Numberman Codes Go to the numberman machine in Higsby's shop when it is placed there and enter the passwords to get your prize. Contributed By: Dark Isaac, timhk2004, Nigoli, mario753, and dinobotmaximized. on GameFaqs Compression Codes To enter these codes, have the desired Navi Customizer Program highlighted in the Navi Customizer screen. Hold the Right (->) button on the D-Pad, then enter the 10 button code (Composed of different combinations of the buttons A, B, L and R) for that NCP to compress it. Once compressed, the Navi Customizer Program's size will be reduced by one block, or square. Only non-textured programs can be compressed (AutoRun cannot be compressed either), and inputting the code again will decompress it. Contributed By: The Dark Unknown, Nigoli, THEher0, X702BN3, crazyk3vin, and Techol887. on Gamefaq